narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Kimimaro
}} | english = }} is the fifth member of the Sound Four, thus temporarily changing their group name to the Sound Five. The original four were forced to accept him against their will, as Kimimaro's combat abilities far exceeded all of their skills combined. Background Kimimaro was the sole survivor of the Kaguya clan, who were battle-loving barbarians. Being a rare owner of the Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku, Kimimaro's father, fearing his abilities, locked him up in a cage for most of his life, releasing him only when he was needed to fight for the clan. The Kaguya clan was wiped out when they attacked Kirigakure (seemingly for no reason other than the desire to kill). Having underestimated their opponent's defenses they were slaughtered, with only Kimimaro surviving. Afterward he was found by Orochimaru and recruited as one of his most loyal servants. While belonging to a clan that loves killing, murder, and slaughter, and being the most powerful of this clan, Kimimaro was not truly violent because he never really knew the outside world. Thus, the only reason he fought was because his clan needed him to do so, and being needed by someone was the one thing he truly desired (until he meets Orochimaru, where his desires change to serving him and ensuring the continuation of his master's dreams and ambitions). Kimimaro was selected to be one of Orochimaru's next bodies because of the unparalleled physical abilities he possessed. However, Kimimaro was afflicted by an unknown disease and was no longer useful to Orochimaru. Kimimaro was a close friend of Jugo, one of Orochimaru's test subjects, and was the only person capable of suppressing Jugo's killing instincts. After hearing that Kimimaro had died in Part I to ensure Sasuke reached Orochimaru, Jugo believed that Kimimaro's spirit continued to live on in Sasuke, which is why he joined Team Hawk in Part II. Personality Kimimaro has a strong devotion towards Orochimaru, bordering on religious zealotry or considering him a father figure, as Orochimaru was the only person to seemingly care for and inspire him. On his way to Kiri, he encountered Zabuza Momochi and Haku, apparently shortly after they met each other. Kimimaro's relationship with Orochimaru is similar to Haku's relationship with Zabuza, both having similar backgrounds and both found a purpose in living for another. His dedication to Orochimaru was is so great, that despite his body's failing strength, he was able to will himself into battle and still prove himself an extremely dangerous opponent. Kimimaro demonstrates extreme distaste for "trash" ninja, as he puts it. He generally attempts to "clean it up", by killing the person who is "trash", even if they are an ally (he plotted to kill Tayuya after she defeated Shikamaru because she was unable to deliver Sasuke by sunset). Despite his verbal disrespect of his opponents, Kimimaro has shown to have a sense of honor in battle, as demonstrated when he stopped the battle to allow Rock Lee to take his "medicine". The most notable trait that separates him from his four colleagues is rarely showed emotions other than surprise until Gaara insulted his faith in Orochimaru, causing him to become enraged up until his death. Appearance He is characterized by his pale skin, vivid green eyes, masculine facial features, and shoulder-length white hair, which he wears divided down the middle (distinguished by an atypical 'zig-zag' hair part) with two separate partings on either side of his face. As a child, Kimimaro wore his hair longer, tied in a loose pony-tail near the middle of his back, though the initial style was very similar to his current one. Under the wing of Orochimaru, Kimimaro wore a specialized version of the traditional Sound-nin ensemble, consisting of a light lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, traditional shinobi sandals, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist. He also wore two red, tube-like hair ornaments; one on either side of his head securing two locks of his silvery-white hair. He did not wear a Sound headband, despite his extreme loyalty to Orochimaru. Part I Chunin Exam arc In the anime, Kimimaro is revealed to have participated in many of Orochimaru's schemes, such as killing Shiore and her companions (Orochimaru would later impersonate Shiore during the second part of the exam), and being at least partly responsible for the death of the Fourth Kazekage and his bodyguards. At this point he finally succumbed to his fatal illness, that in turn would have Kabuto placing him in an intense medical care to keep him alive for as long as possible. Sasuke Retrieval arc To be useful to Orochimaru, Kimimaro leaves Kabuto's care (even after his body was broken from illness his will power moved his body) so that he can bring his replacement, Sasuke Uchiha, to Orochimaru, He succeeds in taking the barrel Sasuke was in, but Naruto Uzumaki caught up with him to take Sasuke back. Kimimaro easily holds off Naruto until Sasuke can get away on his own. Rock Lee, saves Naruto seconds before Kimimaro can kill him, allowing Naruto to go after Sasuke. Kimimaro proves more than a match for Lee, and it is only after Lee starts using the Drunken Fist that he gains the upperhand, Kimimaro being unable to react to his sporadic movements. When Lee starts to sober up, allowing Kimimaro to attack him again, Gaara arrives and saves him from Kimimaro. Though Gaara's sand attacks manage to hold off Kimimaro a bit, Kimimaro's second state of the Cursed Seal crushes all resistance. After Gaara's ultimate attack, which essentially turned the whole battlefield into a plain of sand, Kimimaro uses the last one of his dances to turn the battlefield into a forest of bones. However, he succumbs to his illness just before he could kill Gaara, who is already out of chakra. Gaara later comes to the conclusion that no one can defeat loneliness, even if it means to care for an evil person like Orochimaru. Abilities Kimimaro was referred to by Orochimaru as the most powerful member of the Kaguya clan, having "abilities that even his war loving clan feared". Because of this, he was locked away in a cage for most of his life, only released occasionally when needed to fight other clans. His fighting abilities far outclassed all the members of the Sound Four combined, and his mastery of the cursed seal even impressed Jugo, the source of the cursed seal. The fact that he could fight Naruto, Lee, and Gaara while dying of disease and never actually being defeated by them indicates he was an extremely powerful combatant at his peak. His abilities made him well suited for close-range combat fighting, demonstrating tremendous taijutsu skills combined with equally impressive speed, agility, and dexterity. He was able to defeat several hundred of Naruto's demon fox enhanced shadow clones effortlessly without breaking a sweat, at the same time not allowing himself to be struck. His abilities came from his Kekkei Genkai, Shikotsumyaku, which allowed the user to manipulate their own skeletal structure as a means of combat. Specifically, it allowed Kimimaro to combine his chakra with calcium, making his bones flexible. Kimimaro also stated, that his bones are stronger than steel. Kimimaro used this ability to wield his bones as weapons in battle, and could put them in the forms of taijutsu attacks (which he called dances) to give him a variety of abilities. Like many others of Orochimaru's closest followers, Kimimaro was given a Cursed Seal, which grants him tremendous power. He bears the Cursed Seal of Earth, which is said to be equal in power to the Cursed Seal of Heaven. When in his Level 2 form, his appearance is similar to that of a dinosaur, with dark gray skin, six large bone spines protruding out of his back, and a long bone spiked tail. Quotes * "Tayuya... the reason I've yet to kill you is... you still have a mission to accomplish by staying alive. Please, take out the trash over there." * "So much trash spread everywhere...but trash is trash no matter what... you just have to clean it up." * "If I can't be of any use, then there's no reason for me to live." * "It's not brainwashing! Orochimaru-sama... is all my own reasoning!! What the hell would you know about it?!" * "I am not his pawn! He is the one, the only one who ever gave my life meaning! But how could the likes of you ever understand that!?" (Last words- English dub) * "'' That's what Orochimaru-sama said to me that day, but... people are born for a reason... that's what I think... they have something they're meant to do with their lives... and I am no different... I was put on this earth to protect Orochimaru-sama and his ambitions." Trivia * Though some fans believe that his full name is '''Kimimaro Kaguya', the second databook only says his name as: Kimimaro. * Most of Kimimaro's actions in the series prior to his appearance in the Sasuke Retrieval arc are exclusive to the anime. * In Japanese, the word kimi may mean "you (formal)" or "without equal", and the word maro may mean "I" or "myself". Thus, a name is created that loosely translates into, "one who is without equal". This may be a reference to Kimimaro's nearly invincible fighting prowess. Category:Villains he:קימיאמארו קאגוייה